


Bring Them Back

by Skiplowave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Sequel to Not Good ficPeter and Shuri survived the snap now it's up to them to figure out how to undo the havoc Thanos has caused





	Bring Them Back

**Author's Note:**

> So if you seen IW and Endgame you know who got dusted. Well in previous fic Bucky, Steve, Wanda, T'Challa, and Okoye were dusted. Who all survied well you'll find out :)

_I'm sorry, Mr.Stark is currently not available at the moment please leave you name, number, and point of interest after the beep_

_*beep*_

"Hey Mr.Stark um no idea if  this will reach you in time, or maybe  space doesn't have phone lines-yeah that makes sense.  Anyway um.....something happen and half of everybody is gone......Captain, T'Challa, even au-....even Aunt May. I'm not sure what to do.  **We** don't know what to do. But if you get this I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't try harder to save the others. Bye."

Peter placed the phone on his bed and wiped his eyes.  Peter wished everything was just a bad dream, just a typical alien attack and he simply got knocked out in the process that sounded way better to deal with. " Hey squirt, dinner's ready." Peter looked up at Sam giving him a sad smile as he got up. Sam patted his back trying comfort him. " Hang in there kid, hang in there."  _If only it was that easy._ Entering the room  _everyone_ was at the table miserable as every. Sam sat down next to Rhodey, meanwhile Thor was in his corner by the counter petting Rocket. Shuri was at the table flick through holo screens non-stop as various familiar faces passed by.  Peter sat by her not saying a word, what exactly could he say?  He wasn't exactly his chattering self-nether.

" Shuri you sh-"

"  I'm not hungry."

" Well you'll need some energy if you want keep staring at that screen hun."

Shuri looked at Bruce who slide a plate by her. She huffed turning it off, " at least I'm not sitting on my ass doing nothing." She mumbled angrily chewing her food. Peter looked away already feeling the tension raising. 

" Oh yeah I'm sure staring at screen of missing people is helping."

" Sam please-"

" For your information I'm NOT just looking for missing people I'm also looking for Thanos whereabouts!"

Peter looked at Shuri  seeing her eyes tear up. " We can't just sit here at let that mad man hurt others!"  Peter got up as Shuri rushed towards him for a hug. Peter looked at Sam glaring at him or rather Shuri.  _If Mr.Stark was here he know what to do_. " Um guys there's something outside." Everyone looked at Bruce who was looking outside the window. The others gathered around spotting a large ship landing. Peter was first rush outside and nearly gasped seeing a glowing woman standing beside it.  What really got his attention was seeing who came out the ship.  _Holy shit._

" Mr.Stark!?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is short, rest will be longer.


End file.
